shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Furiko
Furiko also known as the Wired Trickster (有線トリックスター Yūsen Torikkusutā) is a and a member of the Saiza Bounty Hunters . Furiko is the youngest member of the group but has showcased wisdom and adaptability far beyond his years. Being one of the only two long distance range fighters, Furiko excels at deceiving and stalling his enemies while he gathers information to plan a counter attack. Furiko's life before becoming a bounty hunter was undeniably a favorable one. Being an only child, he was spoiled by his wealthy parents and given any and everything his heart desired. While he did enjoy this, he felt empty on the inside and longed for any excitement in his life that made his heart pound with anxiety. He obtained his wish (and more) when his family was targeted by pirates and slaughtered everyone, except Furiko who was out at the time. With the loss of his fortune, fame, and loved ones; Furiko had no idea that his wish was such a painful one and before he could completely break, Saiza found the boy and recruited him into the group. Furiko's loyalty towards Saiza is his most dominant trait and his excellent performance all sterns from his gratitude towards the former for giving him a new exciting life. He gets annoyed very quickly whenever one his crew mates treats him like a kid and wants to be seen as an "adult". Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Sniper Category:One World Category:Saiza Bounty Hunters Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Reach For The Sky Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder